


Shake

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Shake

I don’t own RPM. Hope you enjoy.

 

“Ziggy, can you stop shaking your leg?” Dillon snapped. The movement was shaking the bus they were currently residing in.

Ziggy tried to stay still but only lasted a minute.

“Ziggy, seriously I can’t focus.”

“I’m going to go for a walk.”

“We are in the middle of nowhere and your morpher isn’t functioning. I’m not letting you just walk off.”

Ziggy nodded and started clenching his fist repeatedly trying to calm down. “Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you?”

“I’m almost done, then we should be able to contact Dr. K.”

Ziggy nodded, “I’m just going to sit outside.” He ran his hands through the sand and tried to focus on calm breathing. No matter what he did, he still would end up with one or both legs bouncing with energy.

When Dillon finally stepped off the bus, he noticed Ziggy was hugging his legs and shaking heavily.

“What’s going on with you?” Dillon wondered, “I got in contact with the others, they are on their way.”

Ziggy shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“You obviously aren’t.”

He sighed, “We’ve been out here for two days, which means I’ve been off my meds for two days.”

“Meds?”

“Yeah, for anxiety,” Ziggy confessed, “It’s stupid because I know I have no real reason to worry, you know, outside of Venjix. But I still panic. Even for no reason. I just can’t turn it off. So the medicine helps.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well I did steal a decent supply of them from that medicine truck. And now that I’m with the rangers, Dr. K helps me get them.”

“Well, from now on maybe keep a few on yourself in case we end up stranded somewhere again. Maybe I’ll even carry a few for you.”

Ziggy nodded quickly, “Yeah, that would be smart.”

“Everything will be fine. They’ll be here soon and we’ll be back to our own beds with real food,” Dillon rubbed Ziggy’s back. 

Ziggy nodded again, this time slower and less panicked, “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. Just tell me what is going on next time or even if you just need a break from the others or me.”

“I never really have a problem around you.”

“Either way. You put up with me trying to find my past and trying to save my sister, the least I can do is help you with your problems.”

Ziggy smiled at Dillon, realizing he, and his body, had now calmed down.

 

PRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP

Ok, is it just me or does anyone taking medicine for depression or anxiety get hit really hard even after missing one day of your medicine? Like one day in I can’t get my leg to stop bouncing, I start having little panic attacks, and feel like complete crap?   I hate being reliant on meds but at least I don’t feel like I’m having a constant heart attack and having suicidal thoughts.


End file.
